The electronic device which uses a piezoelectric material, such as quartz crystal, is used in many fields as an electronic component, such as an oscillator, a vibrator, a resonator, and a filter.
Among these, the oscillator is widely used in electronic apparatuses as a timing source including a time source or a control signal, a reference signal or the like. In the oscillator, a vibration element which has excitation electrodes provided on opposing main surfaces of a vibration region of the vibration element, and an electronic component which excites the vibration element and generates a stable reference frequency, are loaded in a container having an accommodation space, and the oscillator is air-tightly sealed. The vibration element is loaded in a cantilever structure of which only one end side is fixed in order to avoid the distortive influence caused by a difference in a linear expansion coefficient between the configuration materials of the container and the vibration element. Therefore, in a case where an impact caused by dropping is applied to the oscillator, there is a problem that there is a concern about damage generated as a free end portion of the vibration element is largely displaced and comes into contact with a part of the container.
In JP-A-2004-266595, a configuration in which a pillow portion disposed on a free end portion side of a quartz crystal vibration element which becomes a support in a case where an impact is applied to the quartz crystal vibration element, successively widens toward a fixing end portion side of the quartz crystal vibration element, in a container in which the quartz crystal vibration element which is a vibration element is disposed, is disclosed.
In addition, in JP-A-2013-239790, a configuration in which a pillow stand (pillow portion) which becomes a support in a case where an impact is applied to a piezoelectric vibration element is disposed in the direction intersecting the direction of linking a free end portion and a fixing end portion of the piezoelectric vibration element on the free end portion side of the piezoelectric vibration element, in a container in which a quartz crystal vibration element which is a vibration element is disposed, is disclosed.
In addition, in JP-A-11-112269, a configuration in which a pillow member (pillow portion) disposed in the direction intersecting the direction of linking a free end portion and a fixing end portion of a piezoelectric vibrator which becomes a support in a case where an impact is applied to the piezoelectric vibration element, becomes an inclined surface inclined upward toward the outward direction from the inside of the piezoelectric vibrator, in a container in which the piezoelectric vibrator which is a vibration element is disposed, is disclosed.